Please Dad!
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally's dad doesn't want Ally to see Austin because Austin has a bad boy rep,but can Ally get him to change his mind? Read to find out! ONE SHOT! Rated K ,minor swearing.


**A/N This is another one shot,It just kind of came to me,so I wanted to write it,basically Ally's dad doesn't want Ally going out with Austin anymore because he has a bad boy rep.**

**Austin and Ally ARE dating in this one shot.**

**Ally's POV**

"Thanks for tonight Austin,I had a great time"I said leaning over to give,my boyfriend,Austin Moon,a quick kiss.I know what you're thinking,Austin Moon? resident bad boy in Miami? well yes,him. He really has changed,now if anybody else could see that,everything would be fine.

"No problem Als,I had fun too"He replied when we pulled away,I smiled and hopped out of his car.

"I'll call you tomorrow"He said through the open window,since its summer in Miami,its pretty warm.

"Okay,bye"I said,he waved and I watched him drive down the street.I walked into my house to see my dad fuming at me.

"Allyson,I told you I didn't want you to see that boy"He said through clenched teeth.

"Daddy,please,were dating,why cant you just give him a chance?"I asked exasperatedly,he shook his head.

"I've heard stories about him Ally!"He said,his voice rising with every word.

"I know! but you cant believe everything you hear!"I argued.

"I've heard it from enough people that I can believe it"He replied.

"No,you can't! He's a great guy,he just has some...issues"I huffed,he shook his head again.

"I don't care what he has,you're never seeing him again!"He shouted,I shook my head quickly and felt tears quickly coming on.

"Please daddy don't do that! I love him!"I begged.

"Go to bed Ally"He said,I looked at the clock,9:00? he wants me to go to bed at 9:00? in the summer? I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs,I pulled my Iphone out of my pocket and called Austin.

"Hello?"I heard his voice on the other line.

"Austin"I sniffled.

"Ally? whats wrong?"He asked,I took a deep breath.

"My dad,he wont let me see you anymore"I replied slowly.

"Why?"He asked.

"The stories..."I trailed off,I heard him sigh on the other end.

"You don't believe those do you?"He asked.

"Of course I don't,but I cant say the same thing for my dad"My voice cracked at the end.

"Ally,I'm not letting him take you away from me,he can have anything else,just not you"He replied shortly.

"Well then what are we going to do?"I asked.

"Sneak you out"He replied,that is so not Ally Dawson-esk,but I can make an exception for Austin.

"Okay,but can you come get me now? I don't want to be in the same house as my dad right now"I asked him.

Of Course I can,I'll be there in 5 minutes"He said and hung up,I sighed and sat on my window sill looking out at the Miami sky.I heard something on my door,I walked over to it and tried to open it,finding out that it was locked.

"Dad?! what the hell are you doing?"I asked shocked.

"Making sure you don't see that Austin boy again"He replied and I heard him walking down the stairs,I slid down my door and put my head in my hands. I heard the _Clink Clink Clink_ of something hitting my window,I reluctantly got up and walked over to my window.I opened it as quiet as I could and saw Austin.

"Ally,come on!"He shouted,I shook my head.

"I cant anymore,My dad put a lock on the outside of my door!"I whispered,his shoulders slumped.

"You have _got _to be kidding me,wait! I have an Idea,but you have to trust me"He said and I nodded.

"Okay,well,jump"He said,I gaped at him.

"No way in _hell _am I jumping,no matter how much I trust you"I told him.

"Come on Ally,they can change the lock,but don't let them change your mind**(1)**"He whispered back,I sighed and nodded hesitantly,I stepped out on the small roof outside my window and he looked at me expectantly.

"Okay,but if you drop me Moon,I swear to god I will-""Just jump Als"He encouraged,I nodded and jumped,I was preparing to hit the ground,but to strong arms caught me.

"Told you I'd catch you"Austin said,I looked up at him.

"Thanks,can you put me down?,and where's your car?"I asked,he let it all sink in,then answered.

"First question,yes I can put you down"He set me down "And 2nd question,its down the street,I didn't want your dad to see it"He replied,I nodded and we ran to his car,all of a sudden,my phone rang,Austin didn't leave the spot yet.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Allyson Marie Dawson,where are you?!"My dads booming voice came from the other end of the phone.

"I'm gone"I replied shortly.

"I noticed that"My dad replied sarcastically.

"If you're with that Austin boy I swear I will-""You will what?! You already tried locking my door,what more can you do?"I cut him off.I looked at Austin who was looking at me curiously."Its my dad"I mouthed to him,his eyes widened.

"Allyson, if you don't get back home right now,I will call the police and have that boy arrested for kidnapping,and trust me,they'll believe me more then him"He said,I gasped.

"No you cant do that! Dad please,he really has changed,and all of those stories are rumors!"I shouted,I heard my dad scoff.

"Okay,bring him back here,and if I give him a chance,and end up not liking him still,you will no longer see him,but if I do like him,then you can continue to see him"He reasoned.

"Yes!"I replied and hung up.

"Come on,you're going to talk to my dad,he said that if he likes you,then I can keep dating you"I told him,He nodded and we hopped out of his car and went back to my house,we walked in and saw my dad standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed and was glaring at Austin.I grabbed Austin's hand.

"Hello Mr Dawson,I'm Austin Moon"Austin said holding out his free hand for my dad to shake,I smiled at Austin and my dad hesitantly shook his hand,then was awkward silence for a few minutes until my dad broke it.

"Ally,why don't you play us a song?"He asked,My eyes widened.

"But I have stage fright!"I squealed.

"Exactly,so if you like Austin enough,you'll perform for him,because you know he wont judge you"My dad said,I sighed but nodded.I looked at Austin and he looked curious,I haven't even told him I sing and write songs.I walked to the baby grand piano that was in our living room and my dad and Austin sat on the couch.I cleared my throat before starting to play the melody on the piano.

_**She's just a girl and she's on fire**_

_**Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**_

_**She's living in a world and it's on fire**_

_**Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**_

_**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**_

_**She got both feet on the ground**_

_**And she's burning it down**_

_**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**_

_**She got her head in the clouds**_

_**And she's not backing down**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**She's walking on fire...**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**_

_**So bright, she can burn your eyes**_

_**Better look the other way**_

_**You can try but you'll never forget her name**_

_**She's on top of the world**_

_**Hottest of the hottest girls say**_

_**Ohhhh oh oh oh**_

_**We got our feet on the ground**_

_**And we're burning it down**_

_**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Got our head in the clouds**_

_**And we're not coming down**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**She's walking on fire...**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**Everybody stares, as she goes by**_

_**'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**_

_**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**_

_**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**_

_**And it's a lonely world**_

_**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**She's walking on fire...**_

_**This girl is on fire...**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]**_

_**She's just a girl and she's on fire(2)**_

I finished and looked at Austin and my dad,Austin looked shocked,while my dad I think actually had tears in his eyes. They both started clapping and I smiled.

"Ally,that was...amazing"Austin said,I smiled at him in thanks.

"Ally,I guess I can let you see Austin,he seems like a nice enough guy,so right now,I'm going to go take that lock off your door now"He said and walked upstairs,I grinned and ran to hug Austin.I wrapped my legs around his torso and he helped me stay up.

"I love you Ally"Austin whispered,I pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too Austin"I replied and gave him a short,but passionate kiss.

**Well,that's it for this one-shot.I hope you liked it! I don't own anything except for the plot line.**

**(1) That's a line from Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings,Which I don't own.**

**(2)Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys,I don't own that either,but I love that song.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
